AWAKENING: THE BEGINING OF THE END
by RUCKUS
Summary: Buffy's dead, Xanders getting hitched, willow and tara are healing, Giles is in trouble, and a new old breed of vampires is about to be reborn.


Awakening: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing Joss does (but I still don't get why I can't borrow willow for a  
bit whoa bad thoughts bad thoughts)  
  
Summary: Beginning of a series Buffy's dead, Xanders getting hitched, tara and willow  
are healing Giles well you'll see...  
  
Thoughts are classified as *____*   
  
Hello My name is Ramon Cabrera, and If you have some time I would like to tell you a  
story about something that happened to me one day. Now before I start I must warn you  
that there will be times when you think that I am lying. But trust me I'm not.  
  
It all started on a Monday. I woke up early and took a shower, got dressed, and ate  
breakfast. I was on my way out the door when my mother asked me to help with the  
baby. By the time I was finished I had already missed the bus so I had to take public  
transportation. While I was waiting, It started to rain. I couldn't believe my luck. By the  
time I got to school I was wet, pissed off, and not in the mood to be fucked around with.  
The attendant behind the table said that the first bell had rung so I would have to have  
detention. I took that in stride, but when I found out that I had to take my pictures for the  
yearbook all wet because the schedule was fucked up, I totally lost it. I began to rant,  
rave and scream. The teachers came in, and seeing as how they already didn't like me, I  
WAS GIVEN TWO WEEKS DETENTION AND ONE DAY OF IN SCHOOL  
SUSPENSION can you believe that BULLSHIT. I as about to blow again but then, I saw  
her.  
  
She can only be described as a fawned haired angel. I was stunned. I have seen beautiful  
women before but this girl was drop dead gorgeous. She came up to the group of teachers  
and me and asked if there could be any way that I could help her get to class. Can you  
believe that I a lowly mortal could get to walk the halls with this angel? Even if it was  
only for a bit I was delighted. I took the opportunity to thank the gods for what had  
happened. After a lot off begging and pleading they OK'd it. I took the angel's hand and  
walked away. I gave her the deluxe tour all over the school even down to the dungeons  
(Basement)   
  
Not wanting to press my luck but wanting to know the answer to why I was picked, I  
asked the question. "I was wondering two things and I was wondering if you could clear  
them up for m-me?" as you might have figured out I wasn't much of a talker and this girl  
was getting to me.  
  
"he he he"  
  
*God she had a cute laugh*  
  
"OK Ramon ask away, I'm yours"  
  
*Your mine well then let me hump you right here right now, err wait no, bad thoughts  
bad thoughts.* quickly replying before I started to blush I told her, "First of all I have  
been talking to you for about a half an hour and I don't even know your name. *Damn  
she licked her lips Damn this lip licking thing is starting to become my favorite thing to  
watch.* and second of all, I just wanted to know why I was picked I mean I'm not exactly  
hunk material here. So what's the deal. Is this a joke or something?"  
  
At this point she laughed again. Not a cute laugh like before, but one that chilled my  
spine. I didn't like it one bit. "First of all child my name is Arianna and I'm somewhat  
disappointed that you didn't recognize me. Second of all, I picked you because I have to  
awaken you. You know when I first heard that you were hiding out here and that you had  
been wiped, I'd thought it was joke but now I see that it is all too true. Well now it's  
time for me to do my small part, and with that she vamped out.   
  
Now seeing as how I'd A) never seen a vampire. B) she came in during the daytime and  
the sun hit her and no poof. and C) she had a cross on her neck. Her being a vampire  
never crossed my mind. Hell, like I'd said, I'd never seen a vampire or known that they'd  
ever existed. All I saw was what used to be a beautiful teenager, with a now messed up  
face.  
  
She hauled me up and threw me into a janitors closet then, CRACK. My skull smacked  
against her fist and everything faded to black. When I woke up, I moaned a bit and  
looked around I was in a cave or something. There were stalagmites and stalactites all  
over the place. Now which was which I never could remember, I mean, come on this  
whole ?G for ground C for ceiling thing is OK but then one of my close friends Mary told  
me it was the other way around and I'm trying to figure this out now while I'm  
handcuffed or tied to the floor buck naked and there's a girl with a messed up face  
looking at me. (Still didn't know she was a Vamp)  
  
"Aww look who's awake, did I hurt you? Too bad so sad, I'd care but then I don't!" this  
coming from the very scary girl, now armed with a dagger which by the way looked  
really cool.  
  
"Ahem hey lady look, I'm sensing lot's of repressed anger here and I'm thinking that  
maybe you want to calm down a bit. I don't know, see a good plastic surgeon, jump off a  
bridge, walk onto oncoming traffic, you know the stuff all you nutsos do." *Yeah, I got  
balls, and what. You can't do jack to me. Oh wait you got a knife and I got my hands and  
legs tied behind my back. With what feels like chains.*  
  
I tried to move, but all it did was make allot of sound.   
  
"Don't try to escape those chains are made of solid silver. There's no way you can break  
them."  
"Did I forget to mention that I'm superman, and that only kriptonite will hold me so just  
watch me get out of these chains." *Well if she's gonna kill me I might as well get her  
angry enough to do it quickly. Me and pain we don't mix very well.  
  
"Enough talking you little shit! I'm gonna do the Blood ritual of master Kranos turn you  
back into your real form, steal your powers, and become the ruler of the hellmouth, and  
then the world. " *Ok, now I'm scared. Well I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die a virgin, die   
at the hands of a psycho at 16. CRAP, LIFE SUCKS.* 


End file.
